


Katas Ng Isang Kyungsoo

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Established Relationship, Lactating Kyungsoo, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Sex on part 2, riding!soo, thigh worship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: May isang sikreto si Kyungsoo na madidiskubre ni Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kwento ko lang no, hirap talaga ako magsulat lately. bitter kase ako sa maraming bagay. nakasulat naman ako noon pero hindi ako proud. nawalan ako ng gana tbh pero nang dahil kina a, r, t, t, j, m, nagka spark ulit ang writer soul ko. they always inspire we with their unending kaisoo aus na halos sa iisang araw makaka sampu kami, when combined yun ah! higit pa nga ata sa sampu! laki ng utang na loob ko sa kanila for inspiring me sa ideas, fics nila at sa words of wisdom na rin. basta ang kalat ko lam nila yun pero im so happy andyan pa rin sila for me kahit lapit ko na sukuan sarili ko at ang ficdom na to
> 
> mga bakla, thank you sa lahat! ALAM NIYO NAMAN NA MAHAL KO KAYO EH SOBRANG THANKFUL AKO SA INYO.
> 
> KAYA ETO MUNTING ALAY KO NA KAGAYA KO MAKALAT. KALAT DIN NITO FIRST TAGALOG LACTATION FIC ATA ITO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. KASALANAN TO NI R ANG LACTATION PUSHER KO! 
> 
> MORE FICS TO COME I GUESS?
> 
> HAPPY READING!
> 
> ANG KALAT NITO NAKAKAHIYA SO BAHALA NA KAYO HUMUSGA ////RUNS AWEEIIIII
> 
> wala to sex more on nipple stimulation lang talaga lmao

Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo.

Nasa kwarto siya ni Jongin for the first time sa 3 months nilang mag-on.

Mag-isa lang ito sa bahay kaya pagkatapos nila mag-date, dun agad sila dumiretso, sa pagpupumilit na rin ni Jongin sa kanya na hindi niya mahindian. Ayaw din naman kasi niyang mawalay pa sa kasintahan.

Pero nasa kwarto siya ng boyfriend. Hindi niya maiwasang mag-isip ng kung anu-anong bagay na pwedeng mangyari sa mga susunod na oras.

Isa pa, wala siyang experience sa ganung bagay, kaya napakatindi ng nararamdaman niyang kaba.

Schoolmate niya si Jongin na dalawang taon ang tanda sa kanya. Di man sila close noon, pero madalas ang pag-like at comment nito sa mga litratong pinopost niya sa FB.

Sabi nito sa kanya, natagpuan nito ang FB niya dahil kay Sehun. Si Sehun na parte din ng dance troupe ng unibersidad na pinapasukan nila. At oo, isang dancer itong si Jongin.

Sa katunayan, nag-umpisa lang naman niyang mapansin si Jongin dahil ito ang madalas na mag-react sa mga litrato ng halaman niya. Palagay niya wala naman makaka-appreciate ng mga alagang halaman niya, pero si Jongin, halos lahat ng litrato niya ni-like at nabigyan ng comment nito. Kung hindi emojis at kamoji, "ang alaga mo naman", "cute", "ang ganda" ang madalas nitong komento sa mga posts niya na kadalasan ay budbod pa ng mga heart emojis.

Pero nang palitan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang display picture after 8 years (dahil di naman siya yung tipo na papalit-palit ng dp at nagpopost ng selfies) doon na nga siya chinat ng misteryosong lalaki at ang naging bunga--naging sila. Kausapin mo ba naman yung tao halos araw-araw at handa kang magpuyat, palagay niyo ba walang mamumuo?

Apparently, crush na pala siya ni Jongin noon pa lang. Noong nakita daw siya nito kasama ni Sehun sa mall. Pero walang matandaan si Kyungsoo dahil sa tuwing lumalabas sila ng kaibigan, lagi naman itong may nakakasalubong na kakilala. Di niya talaga tanda. O sadyang nakakalimutan lang talaga niya dahil tuwing pinapakilala siya ni Sehun sa mga kakilala nito, napapatiklop siya sa hiya.

Sinagot naman niya si Jongin dahil sino ba naman ang hindi mahuhulog sa taong ito? Nasa kanya na lahat--gwapo, matalino, talented, mabait, malambing. Hulog na hulog na siya.

Napanguso siya slight sa pag-alala sa mga nangyari.

The rest is history na.

Ngunit sa tatlong buwan nilang magkasintahan, may isang sikreto si Kyungsoo na hindi pa niya kayang sabihin sa boyfriend.

Bumukas ang pinto.

"BFF fries para sa aking cute na BF!"

Sinara ni Jongin ang pinto gamit ang paa, nakangisi tsaka umupo sa sahig.

Pagka-indian seat, lantad na naman ang mabalbong mga legs nito kumpara kay Kyungsoo sa tabi niya na ni-hibla ng buhok sa legs ay wala.

Nagtulungan ang dalawa na ibuhos ang fries sa malaking pinggan at tsaka pinagpipisil ang mga sachet ng ketchup sa isa pang lalagyan.

Agad sila dumukot ng fries at masayang kumain nito.

"Ano? Napag-isipan mo na ba kung matutulog ka dito?"

Sinandal nila ang mga likod sa gilid ng kama at umakbay si Jongin sa kanya.

"Sa Lunes pa balik ni Mama. Si ate di rin yun uuwi." Dagdag pa nito bago siya tingnan nang taaman.

Dumampot muli ng fries si Kyungsoo, nginuya iyon bago sumagot.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, mag-stay ako. Pero wala ako damit, by, ah."

"Walang problema. Sus, damit ko muna gamitin mo." Bumaba ang braso ni Jongin sa maliit na beywang ng nobyo. Habang kumakain si Kyungsoo, tinititigan lang niya ito habang hinihimas ang hita nito.

"Ok lang ba?"

Napayuko siya sa hiya, ngunit binigyang permiso si Jongin na hawakan siya sa hita.

Sa tatlong buwan nilang nagdi-date, napansin na rin ni Kyungsoo na mahilig humawak ang jowa niya sa kanyang hita. Kung hindi yun hinihimas, pinipiga iyon ni Jongin. Pinanggigigilan kumbaga.

Gaya nang unang gawin iyon ni Jongin sa kanya, natanto niya rin na gusto niya itong ginagawa ni Jongin sa mga hita niya. At gaya rin ng dati, bumibilis na naman ang tibok ng kanyang puso, kinakabahan, naeexcite, hindi niya mailarawan pero ang tanging alam niya ay gusto niya ito.

Gusto niyang hinahawakan siya ng nakatatanda ng ganito.

"Kapal ng shorts mo, di ko mahimas hita mo."

Nahiya at namula lalo si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng nobyo kaya todo rin ang pagnguya niya ng fries para sa ganun ay madistract siya sa ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Pero di nagtagal at tumigil rin ang nobyo at pinatakan siya nito ng halik sa kanyang pisngi.

"Happy 3rd monthsary, Soo. Patagalin pa natin to ah?"

Kiniskis nito ang ilong sa mataba at namumula niyang pisngi at hinila siya nito papalapit pa sa kanya kahit sobrang lapit na nila sa isa't-isa.

Bilang sukli, pagtingala ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, marahan ngunit mariin niyang hinalikan din ang pisngi ng nobyo.

"Happy 3rd din, by, sayo lang ako, at alam kong tatagal pa tayo."

* * *

Matapos maligo at magtoothbrush, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa sarili.

Suot niya kasi ang boxers at malaking white tshirt ni Jongin na animo'y bestida na dahil sa maliit niyang katawan.

Panay ang tingin niya sa salamin dahil ang panget panget niya ata sa suot. Mukha siyang hanger ng isang damit. Dumudulas pa ang manggas ng tshirt dahil sa sobrang ikli rin ng mga balikat niya para sa isang lalaki.

Pero wala na siyang magagawa. Di naman siya pwedeng magkulong buong gabi sa banyo. Kaya bago lumabas, tinaas muna niya ang mga manggas sa balikat niya at tsaka bumuntong hininga sa harap ng salamin.

Pagkalabas ng banyo, naabutan niya si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya. Kakatapos lang din nito maligo mula sa banyo sa 1st floor. Nagpupunas pa ito ng basang buhok at naka-topless lamang.

Marahan at nahihiyang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"A-Ang laki ng tshirt mo sa akin. Para tuloy akong nakabestida." Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa suot. "Okay lang ba?"

Tiningnan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa at tipid na sumagot. "Hm."

Medyo nadismaya si Kyungsoo sa tahimik na sagot ng nobyo.

Sabi na nga ba, ang panget niya sa suot.

Siya'y napayuko at umupo sa gilid ng kama sa kabilang side. Nakatalikod siya kay Jongin habang kinukuskos ang basang buhok ng tuwalya.

Nahihiya siya lalo. Gusto niya sana magtanong kung may mas maliit na tshirt ang nobyo pero ayaw na niya itong istorbohin lalo dahil lang sa kaartehan niya.

Tumabi si Jongin sa kanya. "Tahimik mo bigla."

Hinaguran niya ito ng mabilis na tingin. "Kaw kaya yun." Dutdot niya sa mga hintuturo niya. "Panget ko ba sa damit mo? Nagmukhang basahan ba?"

"Ha? Anong sinasabi mong panget dyan? Cute mo kaya." Akbay at hila nito sa kanya papalapit. "Nahuhulog pa to, pwede na maging off shoulder na bestida." Tuwang-tuwa na ibinaba ni Jongin ang kaliwang manggas kaya exposed tuloy ang maputing balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Namula lalo ang mukha nito at gusto na niya sumabog sa sobrang hiya.

"Baba din natin dito para off shoulder na talaga." Binaba rin ni Jongin ang kabila kaya napatakip na nang tuluyan ng mukha si Kyungsoo.

Gusto niya hampasin si Jongin sa ginagawa nito sa puso niya pero wala na siyang lakas dahil nilamon na iyon ng hiya.

"Jongin naman eh!"

Tawang-tawa naman si Jongin sa kanya.

"Wag mo takpan mukha mo, by. Nag-aalala ka para sa wala e ang ganda ganda mo naman sa tshirt ko."

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay. "Binobola mo lang ako. Mukha akong hanger ng damit mo!"

"Luh, di kaya."

Ngising-ngisi si Jongin bago ginapang ng kamay ang matabang hita niya. Napakakinis. Napakaputi.

"Sexy sexy mo kaya."

Pinatong niya ang hita ni Kyungsoo sa hita niya, kaya semi-nakabukaka tuloy si Kyungsoo at may sumisilip mula sa boxers nito.

"Ang ganda ganda mo. Ang bango mo pa."

Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi hayaan si Jongin sa balak nito. Tinukod niya ang mga siko sa kama para balansehin ang sarili. Ngunit di niya alam na napakahalay na ng posisyon nilang dalawa. Ayaw man niya aminin pero gusto rin niya yung ganito. Gustong-gusto niya maging alila ni Jongin sa mga kamay nito. Gusto niyang hawakan siya nito sa kanyang mga hita, para panggigilan. Para ibigay ang kabuuan niya sa kanya.

Hinimas ni Jongin ang kanang hita niya paakyat. Dino-drawingan ng kung anu-anong pattern, pinipiga, haplos, piga. Ulol na sa sariling ginagawa.

Lumalalim ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa bawat haplos ni Jongin sa kanya. Pinapanood niya ang nobyo nang taimtim. Wari itong parang lasing para sa mga hita niya.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin.

"Ok lang ba to?" Maingat pa rin na tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Siya'y tumango, pulang-pula hanggang sa dulo ng mga tainga niya.

Nanumbalik si Jongin sa paghimas sa kanyang mga binti. Binigyang atensyon naman niya ang kaliwang bahagi sa kaparehong proseso--haplos, himas, piga, himas, piga, hanggang sa isang ungol na rin ang pinakawalan ni Jongin sa sobrang gigil niya.

Kinabahan lalo si Kyungsoo.

Napahawak siya sa mabalbong hita ni Jongin kaya napatingin ang lalaki sa kanya na may pag-aalala.

"Tigil ko na ba?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo na siya namang ikinagulat ni Jongin.

Sa puntong ito, malaki na ang pinagkaiba ng mga madalas na haplos ni Jongin sa hita niya. Itong ngayon, tila may teritoryo na na gusto nilang madiskubre at suungin nang sabay.

Hindi na makapag-isip pa nang maayos si Kyungsoo at siya na ang nagdikit sa mga labi nila ni Jongin.

Hindi marunong humalik si Kyungsoo, kaya pagdikit lang ng labi niya kay Jongin ang kanyang binigay. Pero kinagat-kagat na ng nobyo ang matabang ilalim na bahagi ng kanyang labi. Inihila pa nito ng ngipin.

First kiss nila, peck lang. Napaka-spontaneous pa kasi nasa hepa lane sila kumakain ng tusok-tusok. Nasundan naman ang mga halik na yun sa iba't-ibang okasyon. Sa di inaasahang oras pa. Titingala lang si Kyungsoo bigla, hahalik agad si Jongin. Ganung tipong pagka-spontaneous ba.

Pero halik na malalim?

Ito ang pinakauna.

Inihiga siya nito sa kama at nang lumayo kaunti, bulong niya, "Buksan mo bibig mo." na sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo at umakap sa leeg ng nobyo.

Hindi niya alam kung paano humalik nang maayos, kaya hinayaan niya si Jongin ang gumawa ng lahat. Sinipsip nito ang kanyang dila, inilibot ang dila sa kanyang bibig at ang kaya niya lang ibigay pabalik ay mga mahihinang ungol ng kaligayahan na pinapadama sa kanya ng lalaki.

Sa ilang minuto na ang mga bibig nila ang sumasayaw sa saliw ng pintig ng kanilang mga puso at malalim na paghinga, nagawa rin ni Kyungsoo na humalik pabalik sa kasintahan. Dinama niya nang buong-buo ang bibig ni Jongin habang ang mga kamay niya ay bumaba sa malalaking braso nito para doon kumapit.

Di nagtagal at nagsalo sila sa isang mapusok na sayaw ng kanilang mga dila hanggang sa kailangan na nilang bumitaw para huminga.

Pero kahit anong hinto ay di nagpigil si Jongin sa kanya. Pinatakan siya nito ng mga halik sa kanyang pisngi, panga, pababa sa kanyang leeg. Ngunit tumingala ito sa kanya at nagtanong, "Pwede ba?"

"Wag sa leeg, by."

Nginitian siya ni Jongin at bumalik sa pagpatak ng halik sa kanyang leeg pababa sa maliit niyang balikat. Dun niya minarkahan ang nobyo.

"Bagay sayo mag-off shoulder." Bulong nito at pinasok ang kamay sa kanyang tshirt. "Pero dapat sakin ka lang mag-gaganito."

Hinimas nito ang kanyang malambot na tyan habang patuloy lang sa paghalik pababa sa kanyang dibdib.

Dinakot ni Jongin ang kanyang maliit na suso. Hinimas iyon, pinaglaruan ang utong na natatakpan ng manipis na tshirt. Binasa ng kanyang dila, sinupsop.

"Jong--_Hnnggg_!" Di man masabi ni Kyungsoo, pero ang dibdib niya ang pinakasensitibong parte ng katawan niya.

Ang di pa alam ni Jongin, may likido nang lumalabas sa mga utong nito sa bawat himas niya roon.

Basang-basa na nga lang ang bahagi ng tshirt kung saan nakatapat ang matitigas na mga utong ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi pa niya pansin ang puting likido na lumalabas rito.

"_Ah_!" Halinghing niya sa patuloy na pagbigay atensyon ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib.

"Tangina ng mga utong mo, Soo, ang sarap. Bakit ganun?" Gigil na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tinaas ni Jongin ang kanyang tshirt para harapin ang napakagandang dibdib ng nobyo.

Gaya ng inaasahan, napakaputi ng dibdib nito. Pink ang mga utong, matigas at may kaunting taba na madadakot sa mga suso nito. Kakaiba talaga ang katawan ni Kyungsoo kumpara sa pangkaraniwang mga lalaki. Kaya di na magugulat si Jongin kung pinanganak si Kyungsoo na babae sa nakalipas nitong buhay.

Hinalikan niya ang palibot ng dibdib nito liban sa mga utong na ngayon lang niya nadiskubre ang sarap. Ika nga nila, save the best for the last.

Blanko na ang utak ni Kyungsoo, ipit ang ungol habang nakapikit sa sobrang sarap ng init na handog ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Pucha, tigas ko na." Bulong ni Jongin bago pisilin at himasin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. "Ang tambok ng dibdib mo, by."

Inikot niya muli ang dila sa areola nito, sinupsop ang utong, "pucha, ang tamis", pinisil--

"_Ohh_..."

Samantala, sa sobrang sarap, nakaligtaan ni Kyungsoo ang isang bagay na pinaka-iingat-ingatan niya.

Ang kanyang sikreto.

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa gulat at biglang napaupo, napayakap sa sariling katawan at tumalikod sa kasintahan.

Nagitla rin si Jongin at maingat na nagsalita. "S-Soo? Anong problema?"

Akma niya sana itong hahawakan pero nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, naluluha sa hiya.

Ang tanga tanga niya't hinayaan niya ang sarili na humantong sila sa ganito--ang matuklasan ni Jongin ang tinatago niyang sikreto tungkol sa kanyang dibdib.

"Soo...harap ka please?"

"Ayoko. A-Ayoko, nahihiya ako. N-Nakita mo. Nakita mo--"

"Soo, anong problema dun?" Malambing niyang pakikipag-usap sa nobyo. Gusto niya itong intindihin lalo na't kitang-kita niya ang takot sa mukha ng kasintahan.

Lumuluha si Kyungsoo. "Ang weird di ba? L-Lalaki ako pero g-ganito? Nag-gagatas ako? Di ka ba nawiwirduhan, by? Wirdo di ba? Hindi ako babae pero ganito. Yung dibdib ko...kakaiba."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya. "By, hindi." Nilapat niya ang kamay ng nobyo sa kanyang matigas na ari. "Kung nawirduhan ako, hindi to titigas ng ganito. Ano ngayon kung kakaiba ka sa mga lalaki? Ano ngayon kung nag-gagatas ang dibdib mo?" Nilipat niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib, "Ikaw pa rin naman ang gusto ko." Ngiti niyang kay tamis.

Hinaplos niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Wag ka matakot o mahiya sa akin. Gusto kita kahit ano ka pa. Magtiwala ka sa akin, Soo. Wag ka mag-alala, ako lang ang makakaalam nito. Wag ka na matakot, please."

Nilapat niya ang kamay sa pisngi ng nobyo at marahang hinalikan muli ito sa labi. Humalik pabalik si Kyungsoo at natanggal na ang takot at kaba sa kanyang dibdib.

Nang maihiga siya muli ni Jongin, siya ay napalunon lalo na nang suklayin ng nobyo ang buhok nito pataas.

Handa na siyang magpaalila sa init ng nobyo nang may buong tiwala.

Nilapit nito ang mukha sa kanyang dibdib. "Pwede ba?" Paalam muna nito sa kanya na ikinalambot lalo ng kanyang puso.

Sino ba siya para humindi sa lalaking ito? Isang hamak na alipin lang naman siya ng mga palad nito.

Nang makuha ang permiso, inikot na muli ni Jongin ang dila paikot sa mga areola nito bago ito pisilin.

Lumabas ang puting gatas at pinatulo niya iyon hanggang sa kung saan nakaabot ang butil ng likido.

"Matagal na ba 'tong ganito?"

"_Mhm_." Hinga. "15 ako nung nadiscover ko."

"Tagal na rin pala." Kiskis ng hintuturo niya sa kaliwang utong niya.

"Alam ba 'to ni Sehun?" Inikot niya at pinisil-pisil ang utong niya.

"_Hnnggg_, hindi. Di niya alam."

Pinisil niya ang suso ni Kyungsoo. Mabilis na rumagasa ang gatas sa makinis nitong balat. "Wag na wag mo ipapaalam 'to kahit kanino. Gusto ko, gusto ko ako lang nakakaalam nito. Akin lang 'tong gatas mo."

Pinahid niya ang daliri sa gatas na pinatulo at tsaka sinipsip ang daliri.

"Tamis. Wag mo 'to ikahiya hm? Akin lang 'tong dibdib mo."

Hinang-hina na ang buong katauhan ni Kyungsoo. Di rin niya kinakaya ang mga salitang binibitawan ng nobyo kaya't lalong nanliliit ang pakiramdam niya sa presensya ni Jongin.

_"Sarap. Fuck."_

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at napakalmot sa bedsheet nang supsupin na siya ni Jongin.

Napaka-ingay ng mga nililikhang tunog ng nobyo habang siya'y sinisipsip umiinom sa kanyang dibdib na parang batang sanggol.

Naghalo naman ang kanyang mga ungol sa matunog na halik at paghigop ni Jongin ng gatas sa kanya.

Nakadakma ito sa kanyang dibdib at parehong pinipisil ang magkabilang suso nito.

Mas malakas ang daloy ng gatas sa kanang bahagi ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo kaya mas doon nag-pokus si Jongin.

Sa bawat pisil, supsop at pagdila ni Jongin sa kanyang sensitibong mga utong, patuloy lang naman si Kyungsoo sa pagpapakawala ng masasarap na ungol.

Gayun din si Jongin na sarap na sarap sa gatas na kayang ibigay ng lalaking kanyang napaibig at iniibig.

Minarkahan niya ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Siniguradong may tatatak na marka.

Bulong pa niya, "Akin lang, akin lang 'to. Akin ka lang. _Putangina_ napakasarap mo."

Binaon niya muli ang mukha sa mga suso ng kasintahan. Pinasok niya rin ang isang kamay sa boxers nito at siya ay sinalsal.

Gumilid siya ng pwesto para kumportable ang katawan. Kiniskis niya ang ilong sa utong na basa ng gatas at laway niya.

Hinugot niya ang ari ni Kyungsoo palabas. Sinalsal, diniin ang daliri sa ulo nito pababa. Pinaglaruan niya gamit ang magaspang na kamay.

Paulit-ulit ang paggalaw niya sa ari ng kasintahan habang sinisimot ang gatas sa suso ni Kyungsoo.

Napakatamis. Napakasarap. Walang alam gawin ang bibig ni Jongin kundi ang isubo ang utong nito at hilain gamit ang labi.

Mangiyak-ngiyak na ang ingay na lumalabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Nawala na ang hiya sa mga tunog na kaya niyang likhain. Maya-maya rin ay nappasabunot siya kay Jongin sa tindi ng kaligayahan na nabibigay nito sa kanyang katawan.

"_Tangina_, nakakaadik ka. Nakakaulol tong suso mo. Pano ko ba titigilan to _mhmm_?" Sambit niya bago subuin muli ang kanang suso nito.

Pinasirit niya ang gatas. Dinilaan. Salsal pa rin niya ang ari ni Kyungsoo na nalalapit nang labasan.

"_J-Jong--nghhh--in_..." Nilakbay niya ang palad sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin. Dinakot niya ang matigas na ari nito at nilabas rin upang salsalin.

"_Puta_." Singhap ni Jongin at iginalaw ang sarili, sinasabayan ang bawat paggalaw ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari.

Pinisil niya muli ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Nagpalabas ng gatas. At sa bilis ng paggalaw ng kanilang mga kamay sa ari na hawak, lalo silang kinapos ng hininga, paparating na ang inaasam na kasukdulan.

Tumingin sila sa mata ng isa't-isa, senyas na _malapit na. _ Binilisan nila ang pagsalsal at nang manginig ang kanilang mga binti, sila'y sabay na nilabasan.

At nagsalo silang muli sa isang malalim, senswal ngunit mabagal na paghalik.

* * *

Matapos makapaglinis, akap akap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na may suot na bagong t-shirt.

Wala nga lang pinagkaiba sa una dahil malaki pa rin iyon sa katawan ng nakababata.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng mga hita ni Jongin. Nakasandal din siya sa dibdib nito at hinahayaan lang ito na halik-halikan siya kanyang leeg at pisngi.

"Kaya naman pala ang tambok ng dibdib mo. Akala ko pwet mo lang ang matambok pero dibdib mo rin pala."

Nanliliit na naman si Kyungsoo kaya bahagya itong napayuko, namumula ang mukha.

"Hiya ka pa rin ba?" Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Wag ka na mahiya. Wala ka dapat ikahiya dahil lang dun. Tingin sa akin."

Tumingala naman agad ang nakababata at agad siyang pinatakan ng halik ni Jongin sa noo.

"Ako lang 'to. Di magbabago ang pagtingin ko sayo. Kahit na..."

"Kahit na?"

Tiningnan siya nito nang taimtim. "Ang laswa ko pakinggan pero..." May ngiti na sumilay sa kanyang labi. Nahihiya. Pinatakan niya muli ng matutunog na halik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi. "Tingin ko, kaaadikan ko 'tong dibdib mo." Smirk nito sa kanya bago dakmain ang kanyang suso.

Mabilis namula si Kyungsoo, ngunit hinayaan lang niya na himasin muli ni Jongin ang kanyang kanang suso.

Napapikit siya sa sarap na taglay ng palad ni Jongin kaya siya'y nagpakawala muli ng matamis na ungol. Napapalabi na rin.

"Puta sobrang sensitive mo dito, By. Pwede ba ulit maka-isa?"

Dumila si Kyungsoo sa labi at tumango bilang sagot.

At uulitin, kelan ba siya humindi pagdating kay Jongin?


	2. Tamis Ng Unang Tikim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kanilang bahay. Ang resulta?
> 
> Nangyari na ang dapat mangyari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dahil may nagrequest na mag-all the way na yung dalawa. syempre gusto o din kaya tada!! ANOTHER FILTH FEATURING LACTATING KYUNGSOO!
> 
> COMMENT NAMAN KAYO PAMPAIPON KO NG STRENGTH YIEEEE ENJOY KAYO!

"Pasok ka."

Matapos ang klase ng magkasintahan, bumili ng milktea sa bagong bukas na Tiger Sugar sa malapit na SM, diretso sila sa bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkapasok sa loob ng bahay ng mga Doh, nilibot ni Jongin ang tingin sa mga nakapaskil na picture frames sa dingding. Naroroon ang diploma ng kapatid ni Kyungsoo, graduation pic nito at graduation pic rin ni Kyungsoo noong siya ay high school.

Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na nakapunta siya sa bahay ng boyfriend. Tuwang-tuwa kasi siyang tingnan ang high school grad pic ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang ka-chubbyhan ng mga pisngi nito habang nakangiti nang kay ganda. May kopya naman na siya nung grad pic na ito na wallet size pero masaya talaga siya na tinitingala ang picture frame tuwing dumadalaw sa bahay ng mga Doh. Pakiramdam kasi niya para ba siyang nasa museum na ina-admire ang isang obra sa ngalan na Kyungsoo Doh.

"By! Chicharon gusto mo?" Alok ni Kyungsoo sa kanya mula sa kusina habang hawak pa rin ang inumin nitong milktea na di pa niya nauubos.

Lumakad siya papalapit sa kasintahan at kumuha ng chicharon para kainin.

Matunog ang pagkagat ni Jongin at maingat din niyang sinalo ang crumbs nito gamit ang palad.

"Wala si Tita?"

Matunog na rin ang paghigop ni Kyungsoo sa ubos na niyang milktea. Tinapon niya iyon sabay sagot, "Di ko ba nasabi sayo? Nag-Divisoria si Mama?"

"Hindi." Kugat pa ulit niya sa chicharon at kuha muli mula sa lalagyan. "Wala ka kasama?"

"Wala." Sinahuran niya ang baso ng tubig at yun ay ininom. "Di ko ba nasabi sayo nasa Baras si Papa? Pumunta sa kapatid niya?"

"Hindi."

Napakurap si Kyungsoo at tila nagtaka. Napakamot sa ulo. "Ay, di ko ba nasabi mag-isa lang ako ngayon?"

Natawa si Jongin sa nobyo. "Hindi. Wala ka binanggit. Sabi mo lang dito muna tayo."

Umusli ang nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Akala ko nasabi ko." Lumapit siya kay Jongin. "Gusto mo pa ba ng chicharon? Dalhin ko sa kwarto."

Pinagpag ni Jongin ang kamay sa lababo bago tapunan ang nobyo ng ngisi. "Di na. Ikaw lang gusto ko dalhin sa kwarto mo."

Namula bigla si Kyungsoo. Mabilis pa rin mahiya kahit na naka-isang taon na silang nagdi-date ni Jongin.

Niyapos siya nito mula sa likod, hinalikan sa mataba nitong pisngi at lumakad habang nakakapit pa rin ang nakatatanda sa kanya sa likod, papunta sa kanyang kwarto.

* * *

Pagkasara at lock ng pinto ng kwarto, umupo agad si Jongin sa paanan ng kama ni Kyungsoo.

Walang pinagbago sa amoy ng kwarto nito. Napakabango. Amoy Kyungsoo. Amoy bulaklak.

Pinagmasdan niya ang nobyo na nasa harap ng aparador nito, hinuhubad ang uniform na suot.

Nakatalikod ito sa kanya habang tinatanggal ang puting polo. Maya't-maya ay napayuko ito, usli ang matambok nitong pwetan habang hinuhubad ang slacks na suot.

Naka-boxers na ito na red and black stripes kaya lantad na naman para sa mga mata ni Jongin ang mapuputi, makinis at kurbado nitong mga hita't binti.

Sunod ay hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang puting tshirt na suot, kumuha ng panibagong damit sa aparador at iyon ay sinuot.

Pagkalagay sa laundry basket ng maruming damit, lumapit siya kay Jongin na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya nang taimtim.

Tiningala siya nito at hinila paupo sa kanyang kanlungan.

"Kaya mo ba ako pinapunta dito kase babe time? Solo na ulit natin?"

Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa balikat ng kasintahan at tumango. "Pag pumupunta ka kasi dito nandito lagi si Mama tapos pag ako naman nasa inyo andun lagi si Tita."

Nakatapal na ang malaking palad ni Jongin sa hita ng nobyo, hinihimas na naman iyon at biglang pinipisil.

Tumawa nang malalim si Jongin. "Planado mo to no?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at tsaka tinago ang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo. Di niya tinanggi ang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Niyakap siya ni Jongin. Sige lang sa paghimas sa hita nitong malambot.

"Hulaan ko, gusto mo magpadede, tama ba?" Tawa ni Jongin bahagya pero puno ito ng kaseryosohan. Sa tagal na nilang mag-jowa, yun na ang naging tawag nila sa tuwing inaabutan sila ng libog.

Simula rin nang malaman ni Jongin ang sikretong tinatago ni Kyungsoo, natutunan din ng nakababata na ma-hilig sa pagpapasuso kay Jongin. Sa madaling salita, pareho nilang naging kink ito na madalas na nilang ulit-ulitin.

At tama nga ang naging hinuha ni Jongin na kaya siya nito inimbita sa kanila, ngayong wala ang mga magulang ay dahil gusto nitong magpahawak.

Hindi rin naman siya kayang tanggihan ni Jongin sa hiling nito. Ang totoo pa niyan, kung ang iba ay naaadik sa bawal na gamot, siya naman ay adik na sa suso ng nobyo, partikular na sa matamis na gatas na kayang ibigay nito.

"Tagal na kasi natin di nagagawa 'to. O-Okay lang ba, by?"

Hinaplos siya ni Jongin sa pisngi at nginitian. "Bakit hindi? Tayong dalawa lang naman ang nandito."

Naglapat ang kanilang mga labi.

Sa pusok ng sayaw ng kanilang mga labi, inayos ni Jongin ang pwesto ni Kyungsoo sa kandungan.

Dinakot niya ang malamang dibdib ng nobyo at pinisil.

Manipis ang suot ni Kyungsoo kaya mabilis din iyong nabasa nang mapatulo na niya ang gatas mula sa utong nito.

Patuloy siya sa paghimas at pisil ng suso nito habang tila hinuhukay ang matamis na bibig ng nobyo gamit ang dila. Nalalasahan pa rin niya ang milktea na ininom nila kanina.

Matigas na si Jongin. Matik naman na dumapo roon ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Siya'y pinipisil rin habang hinahayaang ilabas-pasok niya ang dila sa bibig ng nobyo.

Pagkahiwalay, isang tali ng laway ang nagdikit sa kanilang mga labi. Dumila si Jongin sa labi tiningnan ang pamaga nang labi ng kabiyak.

Pulang-pula ang mga labi, gayun rin ang mga pisngi.

Tinanggal ni Jongin nang mabilisan ang polo. Sa kasabikan, tumulong na rin si Kyungsoo sa pagtanggal ng butones.

Nang maihubad ni Jongin ang polo at mailaglag sa sahig, tinulak niya pahiga si Kyungsoo.

Pumatong siya sa ibabaw nito at inun-buckle ang belt.

Habang naghuhubad ng pantalon, siya ay napa-ungol nang makita ang mahalay na pagsubo ni Kyungsoo sa sariling mga daliri nito, waring sumusupsop ng kanyang ari.

Bakas din sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang pagkasabik. Napapapikit sa ginagawa na siguradong kanyang sinasadya para akitin lalo si Jongin.

"Tangina." Anas niya, sabay hubad sa boxers at tapon nito sa sahig.

Tinanggal niya ang mga daliri sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at pinalitan ng kanyang dila.

Sinupsop niya ang bibig ni Kyungsoo, sinuong ang bawat sulok at nilasahan muli ang taglay nitong tamis.

Ang halik ay bumaba sa panga, sa leeg patungo muli sa kanyang dibdib.

Dinakma ni Jongin ang dalawang suso ni Kyungsoo, minasahe paikot, pinisil-pisil na aakalain mong parang unan lamang ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Nabasa ang t-shirt sa lumabas na gatas at gustong-gusto 'tong gawin ni Jongin sa kanya. Gusto niyang nakikitang bumabakat ang mga utong nito sa basa niyang tshirt.

Tiningala niya si Kyungsoo na bakas sa mukha ang sarap.

Pinipisil ni Jongin ang mga utong ng nobyo habang pinagmamasdan ito. Inikot ikot niya pa ang mga iyon saka tinanong, "Miss mo na 'to, Soo? Miss mo na ba na ginaganito ko suso mo?"

Isang mahinang ungol ang kanyang pinakawala. Bibig nito ay naka-uwang hanggang sa napakagat na sa labi.

"Wag ka titigil. S-Sige pa Nii--_AH!_"

Sinupsop ni Jongin ang utong niya mula sa tshirt. Pinasok niya ang kamay sa loob nito at dinakma ang kabila nitong suso habang pinaglalaruan naman ng basang dila ang isa.

Nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo sa nadarama. Napapaliyad na rin sa bawat hawak sa kanya ni Jongin.

Pinagpatuloy ni Jongin ang pagsupsop at pagdakma. Basang-basa na ang tela ng gatas at laway niya.

Nakabukaka si Kyungsoo. Matigas na rin ang ari.

Ilang saglit pa at hinubad ni Jongin ang tshirt na suot ni Kyungsoo at pinugpog ng halik ang palibot ng dibdib nito bago bumalik sa paghigop sa matitigas na utong ni Kyungsoo na kanyang paborito.

Nalalasahan ni Jongin ang gatas na kanyang nasisipsip. Maihahalintulad niya ito sa inumin nilang nabili.

Umuungol din siya sa sarap dahil na rin sa gusto niya ang ginagawa. Gusto niyang ginaganito si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang inuulol ang sarili sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Adik na nga siyang tunay at hindi na maihinto ang sarili.

Pinwesto niya ang sarili sa gilid ni Kyungsoo. Pinaraanan niya ng dila ang areola ng kanang bahagi ng dibdib ng nobyo at sumupsop muli ng gatas. Ang kabila niyang kamay ay pinasok na niya sa boxers ng kasintahan. Dinukot niya ang ari ng nobyo at iyon ay sinalsal.

Ang ungol ni Kyungsoo ay parang nangingiyak na. Napakasarap pakinggan sa kanyang tenga kaya lalo itong nakakadagdag sa pagka-ulol niya.

Tiningnan niya ang jowa habang dinidilaan niya ang suso nito. Nakapikit si Kyungsoo, kunot ang noo, kagat ang daliri, pero paminsanang sinusubo.

"Soo," malalim niyang paghinga. Suso ni Kyungsoo ay nag-init sa hinga nito. "Tingin ka dito. Tingnan mo kong sinusubo suso mo."

Sumunod ang maliit na lalaki at tumingin sa kanya, kagat ang labi.

Napangisi si Jongin, pisil ang suso nito bago sisirin muli ang dibdib ng nobyo.

Tiningnan niya sa mata si Kyungsoo habang ginagalaw ang dila sa bilog niyang utong. Dila nito'y pinapalo ang mapulang butil sa kanyang dibdib.

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang sarili bahagya. Tinukod ang mga siko, mga mata'y nakatutok sa nobyong sarap na sarap sa kanyang gatas na handog.

"J-Jongin, sex na tayo." Bigla nitong sabi na nagpahinto kay Jongin sa pagsupsop sa gatas niya. May butil na lumabas at tumulo sa kanyang balat. Dinilaan muna iyon ni Jongin dahil sayang bago harapin ang kasintahan nang maayos. Nakahawak pa rin siya sa suso nito.

"Sex?"

Umusli ang nguso ng kasintahan at tumango.

"Sex na tayo, By." Ingit nito sa kanya, nanatiling nakabukaka, nagmamakaawa. "Please?"

"Sigurado ka ba?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang malambing at iniupo ang sarili sa kandungan ni Jongin.

Iniayos nila ang pwesto sa gitna ng kama at sa kandungan ni Jongin naghubad ng boxers si Kyungsoo. Mapula na rin ang ulo ng ari.

"Condom, lube, meron ka ba?"

Dumapa bahagya si Kyungsoo para abutin ang drawer sa gilid ng kanyang kama. Dinakma ni Jongin ang bilugan niyang pwet at pinisil-pisil.

Nang makuha ang nais sa drawer, bumalik sa pagkakaupo si Kyungsoo at ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay pumatong sa mga hita nito, pinisil-pisil.

"Tada!" Korteng puso ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang winawagayway ang lube at packet ng Durex sa mukha ni Jongin at tinabi sa gilid.

"Planado mo talaga 'to no?"

"Hindi kita papupuntahin dito kung hindi." Tumalikod siya sa nobyo at tinukod ang mga braso para iangat ang sarili. "Finger mo muna ako, By."

"_Fuck_." Gigil niyang mura bago himasin ang pwetan ng nobyo. Bago ang lahat, inulan muna niya ang dalawang pisngi ng kanyang mga halik. Napakalambot. Parang unan sa pakiramdam ang pagdakma sa pwet ng kasintahan.

"Dali, By!!"

"Hintay ka lang, Soo. Mamaya nasa loob mo na ako." Sagot niya at pahid ng lube sa kanyang daliri.

Isang daliri ang una niyang pinasok sa masikip na butas ni Kyungsoo. Sinundan niya ito ng isa pa hanggang sa maging tatlo. Tinulak niya iyon papasok labas ng butas at kinurba pa para matukoy ang direksyon ng sweet spot ng nobyo.

Halinghing ni Kyungsoo ang tunog na bumalot sa kwarto. Napaka-needy ng tono at nanghihina na rin si Jongin.

Aaminin niya, matagal na rin niyang pinagpapantasyahang makipag-isa kay Kyungsoo.

Sa unang beses na may ginawa sila sa kwarto at sa mga sumunod pa nilang mga aktibidad, blowjob, finger, rimming, lahat ng iyon ay nasubukan na nila. Pwera lang ang mas intimate na aktibidad na ito.

Sex.

"Tihaya ka, By. Gusto ko isubo suso mo habang ginaganito kita." Madulas ang mga daliri ni Jongin nang kanya itong hugitin papalabas.

Pagkatihaya ni Kyungsoo, tiniklop nito ang mga binti, nakabukaka para mas bigyan ng malayang access si Jongin sa loob niya.

Balik sa dating gawi. Subo ni Jongin ang suso ni Kyungsoo habang ito ay finifinger. Pinanggigilan niya suso nito at binilisan ang paglabas-pasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Papalakas nang papalakas ang halinghing ni Kyungsoo. Hinahapo na rin siya ng hininga.

Humawak siya sa braso ni Jongin. "By, ayoko pa labasan. Upo ka." Hiling nito sa kanya.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang mga daliri sa kanya at umupo. Agad kumandong si Kyungsoo sa kanya at pinunit ang packet ng condom gamit ang ngipin. Isinuot niya iyon kay Jongin.

Napakagat sa labi si Jongin habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita niya sa mukha nito ang pagkasabik.

"Gusto mo talaga 'to?"

Sinalsal ni Kyungsoo ang ari ni Jongin bago iyon buhusan ng lube. "_Mhm_." Labi niya habang pinaglalaruan ang ulo ng ari ng nobyo.

Nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang palad sa dibdib ni Jongin, angat ang sarili at tsaka tinapat ang ulo ng ari nito sa kanyang butas.

Sa pag-upo niya sa kanyang trono, siya'y napaliyad, napayakap sa leeg ni Jongin at tsaka niya ito sinakyan. Ginalaw ang mga hita sa mosyong alam niyang magbibigay ng sarap sa kanya.

Nagsalo ang kanilang mga halinghing.

Dinakot muli ni Jongin ang suso ni Kyungsoo habang sinasakyan siya nito. Pinisil niya ang mga suso ng nobyo at pinatulo ang katas nito.

Tumalbog-talbog si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya. Aakalain mong eksperto na pero parang bihasa na nga sa ginagawa dahil sarap na sarap si Jongin.

Napakasarap.

Siya'y napapapikit sa ligaya. Napapadila sa labi habang piga-piga ang suso ng kabiyak.

"_Putangina_, Soo. Sarap sarap mo talaga."

Nang bumagal ang pagkiskis ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, niyapos niya ito at binaon ang mukha sa dibdib ng mahal.

Malikot ang kanyang kamay. Lumilibot sa mga hita nito pataas sa dibdib. Dadakutin ang isang suso habang sipsip naman niya ang isa para sa gatas na kinahihibangan niya.

Kanya lang to. Kanyang kanya.

Inihiga niya si Kyungsoo, hinila ang mga binti papalapit sa kanya at pinasok muli ang ari sa kanya.

Tiniklop niya ang mga binti ng lalaki at tsaka tinira ito nang malalim at mabilis.

"Jong-_Ah! Hnnnggg_."

Minsa'y babagal, bibilis. Tinitingnan pati ang pagpasok labas ng kanyang ari sa mahal at panaka-nakang dinadakot sa suso nito para pagatasin.

Ulol na si Jongin.

Gigil na gigil.

Bumibilis ang pagbayo.

Nilalaliman.

Nilalasap ang unang tikim ng pag-iisa ng mga katawan nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! _AH! AHH!!_ Lalabasan na ko _mhmmm_. Jongin!!!"

At sa huling pagsipa ng kanyang ari kay Kyungsoo, sabay silang nilabasan.

Napahiga siya sa tabi ng kasintahan, pawis at hinihingal, ngunit bakas ang kaligayahan sa pagod nitong mukha.

Umagos naman ang tamod ni Jongin sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Siya rin itong hinihingal, dibdib nito'y tumataas-baba at kumikintab dahil sa pawis. Bakas din sa kanyang mukha ang kasiyahan.

Sabay silang humarap at sumiksik sa isa't-isa. Dinantay ni Jongin ang braso sa bewang ni Kyungsoo at kiniskis nila ang kanilang mga ilong na may ngiti.

Nagkatitigan sila.

"Palagi mong tatandaan, hindi kita minahal basta lang sa katawan mo ah?"

Nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang palad sa pisngi ni Jongin. Hinaplos iyon.

"Alam ko, By. At palagi mo rin tatandaan na di rin kita minahal dahil nagagawa natin ang ganitong bagay. Higit pa sa ganito ang pagmamahal ko sayo."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng nobyo at hinalikan iyon. "Ako rin. Nakatali na ako sayo, Soo. Mahal na mahal kita."

Kinilig si Kyungsoo at bumungisngis. Hinalikan niya si Jongin sa labi.

"Mahal din kita."

Sila'y nagtawanan, nagtanim ng ilang halik sa labi at nagkilitian pa. Ganito sila maglambingan. Masaya sila sa isa't-isa.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Pareho silang nagulat.

"Bunso? Gising ka ba? Halika nga't tulungan mo ko sa mga pinamili ko! May dala rin akong pizza baka gusto mo!"

Nagtinginan ang magkasintahan.

"Patay andyan na si Mama."

"Kyungsoo??"

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Bunso, andyan ka ba? Tulog ka ba?"

Napalunon si Kyungsoo at umarte na lang.

"Wait lang po, Ma! Kakagising ko lang po!"

"Okay, sige, bilisan mo riyan at marami itong aayusin natin!"

Sila'y napatingin sa kanilang kalat at sa mga sarili nilang wala na sa ayos at kailangan na ng ligo.

Nang marinig ang yabag ng mga paa ng ina na papalayo, nagtama ulit ng tingin ang dalawa, bago napatayo sa kama para ayusin ang mga sarili at makapaglinis na.

"Ah!" Hinaing ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagtayo. Oo nga pala, ginawa na nila _iyon _ni Jongin.

"By? Masakit?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo, nakahawak sa kanyang matambok na pwet. "Kaya ko naman. Bilis na! Baka panghinalaan tayo ni Mama! Magbihis ka na!"

"Sabihin mo na lang kakagising lang natin!"

"Okay--" Humabol pa ng halik si Jongin sa kanya at ngumisi.

"Mahal kita."

Hinalikan rin niya pabalik si Jongin. "Mahal din kita."

"Kyungsoo! Ang tagal mo naman ata lalamig na yung pizza bahala ka initin mo yan ah!"

"Opo, Ma, wait lang!"

Sa muling pagtagpo ng kanilang mga tingin, nagtawanan na lang ulit silang dalawa--parehong nanlilit ang mga mata pakurba pataas ang mga labi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS? di na kayo makakapag kudos kung nakabigay na kayo kagabi kaya comment na lang huhuhu

**Author's Note:**

> Comment naman kayo kahit one line lang huhu pang udyok pa sa akin magsulat hahahha huhuhu 😭


End file.
